Heaven's Magic
Heaven's Magic Heaven's Magic (ヘブンズ·マジック, Hebunzu·majikku) is one of the most powerful Ancient Lost Magic which can only be taught by the three ancient and legendary birds of the Eternity Castle: Winona, the Wyvern of Whitehope, Corona, The Sacred Flame and Severitatus, the Guardian of the Gates of Heaven. This magic mainly accesses the directions of the compass wind. For example, these include Boreas the White Wind, Zephyrus the Blue Phose of Whitehope, Apeliotes the Golden Winds of Heaven and Notos, the Black Wind which Descends to Hell with the Fallen. Legend has it that Heaven's Magic is closely associated with Earth and Hell's Magic and that if three of these magics are to be performed in unison, then it would "shake" all existence. The truth of this has yet to be known. Also, this magic cannot be learned through any means except being taught by the three legendary birds...a feat so difficult no one can learn it. The wielder of this anicent magic is not only able to use Wind or Air Magic, but also manipulate space-time making things known as "Rifts". These rifts are vortexes capable of blinking anything out of existence, but also capable of dragging an enemy to wherever you want or even sucking them into a "Pocket Dimension". Another thing the wielder can do is heal. All Sky Magic is associated with either healing yourself and/or supporting others. Unlike Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, the user can also heal themselves, but unlike all other forms of Sky Magic, you can also heal nature or the area surrounding you. As mentioned prior, the user is capable of making "rifts", but these rifts are also capable of rejecting items from these pocket dimensions, somewhat being capable of creating things by manipulating the sky. An example of this is one of the user’s strongest manipulation spells: "Rift Palace: Eternity Castle". In a section below, you will be able to read more upon rifting. Boreas Boreas is one of the weaker of the dominant winds of Heaven's Magic. Although being the weakest of the four, it produces white flares of wind which are capable of destroying towns. Boreas appears to be the coldest of the winds as well, being able to freeze the most tropical of areas with ease. Some of the noted and most used Boreas spells are: *Updraft- Capable of blowing opponents into the air which is usually followed by Fall or Scatter. This Magic is shown to be capable of freezing the opponent in midair and is quite capable of killing. *Fall- Capable of increasing the force of friction on an enemy to prevent flight. This is usually the follow up to Updraft as it sends the opponent crashing into the ground. One of Darcy's most basic combo moves but also one of the most used. *Scatter- This spell shatters the air around the opponent creating a rift which then releases multiple bolts of white wind, causing the opponent to be defeated before falling to the ground. If used this is mainly used between Updraft and Fall. *Aero- The most basic of her spells, which releases a torrent of wind from the user’s fingertips. This can be combined with multiple other wind spells, but mainly other dominant winds. *Slow- This attack manipulates air particles to put force upon an enemy and slow down their reflexes. This works very efficiently against Speed Mages, as it will slow them down and they will not be able to use any magic. *Weight- This attack manipulates gravity to increase the gravity below the users enemy then not allowing them to move, nor to be able to jump or dodge any attacks for a short amount of time. This comes in handy when fighting someone who utilizes flight. *Flight- This spell is basic and uses up no magic energy after you have used it multiple times. This allows the user to fly or levitate which means that it will be easier to dodge attacks. *Wind Marionette- This spell allows you to turn your opponent into a doll in which you can make them dance as your puppet and do as ever you please with them. This comes in handy when you need to get or manipulate information. *Shatter- This spell adds pressure to weapons or armor to the point of shattering in which they explode into shards, unable to be used. This comes in handy when fighting a mage who can only uses sword magic, as you will be able to destroy their swords with ease. *Freeze- This basic wind spell can cause your enemies body to freeze in a thick casing of ice, preventing attacks or allowing you to attack with ease. This works best on Water Magic users as their attacks may freeze in midair as well. Apeliotes Being the "Golden Winds of the Heaven", Apeliotes is a Holy Wind ; capable of destroying the strongest of curses and is mainly used against demons or in healing. It is said that Apeliotes is the wind of those who remain hanging in the balance, making it a living wind which cannot be destroyed with basic spells or attacks. Some of the noted and most used Apeliotes spells are: *Heal Pulse- A basic healing spell capable of healing the entire area the user is in. This can be used to cure a certain group of people or even a metropolis of certain disease. *Drill of the Heavens- A very strong Apeliotes spell which creates a golden drill of light and wind which then spirals towards the enemy, the pinnacle then either killing them or injuring them severely. The main use is for a defense or a warning as Darcy believes "None should die at the hands of the Heavens." *Beckoning Rift- This spell forms a rift of golden wind which then releases a multitude of golden energy blades known as the arsenal of Heaven's Army. This attack's main purpose is to wipe out a multitude of enemies at once. *Holy Shine- One of the strongest wind spells existing, this spell shines a brilliant golden light preventing the vision of the enemy, then releasing a multitude of golden energy spears which swarm them and target pain directly. As Corona has taught, this spell is to be a last resort more or less the trump card against only the most evil of enemies. It has been forbidden by the Magic Council unless completely necessary. *Lost Lamb Guidance- As the holy name intends you can find your way with a trail of golden powder. This makes things very easy for when you or travelling or come to a fork in the road because you know the right way the first time. *Replenish- This will replenish all or some of your magical energy. This is a great benefit when used in tag team battles as you can supply your ally with as much energy as needed to be able to continue the battle. This is best used when fighting in a group for this reason. *Forgiveness- This will replenish all body health. This is a basic spell known by most healers but known under *multiple different names. This is one of the strongest enchantment spells known to sky magic as this can also breaks curses. *Heaven's Arrows- Releases multiple golden arrows of energy from a magic circle which then hits the opponent back until they are down after being hit a multitude of times. Notos These are the "Winds of Hell", which swarm those who have sinned. These winds are known as the main attacking winds of the dominant winds but are also the most horrible and also the most demonic. These winds are said by the Magic Council to be Darcy's taboo, meaning that if she uses these winds she may go of the deep end and end up becoming quite evil. This is usually associated with "Hell's Magic". There are only two known spells and these are only used in combination attacks: *Arc Nil- This spell fuses with Beckoning Rift to summon forth black energy blades which bring back the most painful and sorrowful of the enemy’s memories, which used alone, can make them go completely insane. *Arc Shadow- This spell summons the most feared person of the enemy then using them in battle. This spell when used alone instead of with Aero can cause the opponent to end up fighting the one they love most, until death. Revised Notos These winds are still the winds of darkness, but they are a revised form therefore not ending up driving the user of the deep end, or driving the opposition to death or going insane. These winds are now the revised form of darkness which is allowed by the Magic Council and known as the "R-Notos". This is taught by Severitatus, the Judge of Sins, which now allows you to know the opponents biggest fear and then use it against them. It's full potential remains unknown to date. This magic is rarely used so there are only three known spells: *Blackout- This spell diffuses all light around the opponent making them believe they are in complete darkness. This spell doesn't effect the user or the user's allies, allowing the user to then attack them multiple times before the Blackout finishes. *Summoned Nightmare- The opponents worst fear is summoned before them then using it for means of attack making the opposition terrified, not allowing them to move. This move is basically for paralysis of the the opponent to allow a combination move or Harmony Wave (form of Unison Raid) be cast. *Shadow Manipulation- This attack manipulates the opponents shadow and basically causes them to fight themselves. This is a distraction so a Harmony Wave can be cast knocking both the opponent and their shadow out. Zephyrus The strongest of all of the dominant winds, Zephyrus, the Blue Phose of Whitehope. This magic is an all-around magic allowing multiple attacks or defenses to be made without having to switch magic’s. This is Darcy's main use of magical attack and also the wind used mostly in combination attacks. This magic is taught by Winona the Wyvern of Whitehope in which she teaches Phose, which is a subjective visual sensation of light or color which can be used for battle or as a form of battling. The only other magic that uses Phose as an attack is Light Magic, but even then it isn’t at full power and definitely unmatched to Heaven. Some of the noted and most used Zephyrus spells are: *Zephyrus Phose- A very basic Zephyrus attack which is yet capable of destroying the ground in which the phose is struck, to cause an eruption below the enemy knocking them off their feet and allowing the user then to manipulate the winds to decide where they go. *Aurora- A streamline wave of phose which usually is matched up with Aero to make a very strong comet of sky energy. This attack used alone is capable of freezing anything much like Boreas and is classified sometimes as a Thrascias wind (a non-dominant attack which fuses together the powers of the western and northern winds, but mostly northern). *Inverse Phose- A phose of light prevents an attack from hitting the users body. This is mainly used against life force or energy based attacks. This is also one of the main defensive maneuvers Darcy uses. *Phose Comet- A strong Zephyrus attack which uses sky energy to create a comet. This comet of blue light can hit enemies or the opposition at lightning fast speeds but it is also capable of destroying towns if used in its main submission mode. *Phose Submission: Fallen Stars- A very strong submission spells which hits multiple enemies at once. This can track them down in a city of clones, like in the Grand Magic Game event Hidden but these can also be used to hit one person very quickly and end the battle just as fast. *Arctic Circumference- This makes a ring of blue energy around your opponent then unleashing blasts of freezing cold air, coating him in a mail of ice. This mail of ice is perfect for destroying before the next face of the attack which is making a pressurized dome around him causing him to collapse. *Wind Phose- Generates a giant phose of blue energy around the opponent then exploding, destroying any obstacles in the way but also causing the opponent to be sent flying backwards. Although this attack sends them flying backwards it isn't as strong as it would appear. *Hurricane Phose- Generates a stronger version of Wind Phose capable of destroying the strongest of buildings or even knocking out an entire army of opponents. *Phose Submission: Comet- A very strong submissions spell which release gigantic spears of energy which then attack the opponent at gale-force speeds. This can cause the opponent to be knocked out quite quickly, after only being hit by two of the spears. *Phose Submission: Jupiter- This shot was the theme for the Jupiter Cannon. This shot can wipe out an entire town and also destroy countless square miles of land. This may seem slightly overpowered and it definitely is one of her last resorts. Rifting There are multiple forms of rift, including the three main types: Vortex, Embody and Eruption. Vortex as the name implies creates vortexes. This is mainly used to destroy and shatter magical particles in the air to create vortexes of a certain type or kind around the enemy. There are four main attacks that Vortex magic uses: *Formation One: Aurai- This makes an 'x' shaped formation of nine magical circles in front of your index fingers which are shaped in the shape of an 'x' as well. What this than does is speedily suck your opponent into the air which is then quickly followed by an eruption attack. *Black Hole Rift One: Linked- This attack as the name states summons a visible vortex of pure darkness which cannot be destroyed. What this then does is suck anything up into this vortex and throws it all back into a pocket dimension as far as known before the return to Edolas, in which it is show it can also send you to and from Edolas. *Black Hole Rift Two: Hell- This attack as the name states summons a visible vortex of pure darkness which cannot be destroyed. This hole is capable of sucking anything up into a staircase down to hell. This then sends those that were abducted by this black hole into Hell, where their sins are judged to see if they have chance at coming back or if their sins outweigh the good deeds. *Final Rift: Infinite Sorrow- This attack as the name states summons a visible vortex of pure darkness which cannot be destroyed. This vortex sucks any substance into a vortex of complete fear and sorrow. What this then does is fear them into changing their ways and it is up to the caster if the opponent that is stuck inside of this vortex should be spared or be left here to repent for all of their sins. Embody is a form of creation magic capable of making anything at the users command. This is unlike the other two forms of rifting because instead of destroying Embody creates things out of voids and rifts. There are three main attacks that Emobdy magic: *Eternity Castle- This arena is where Darcy, the only Heaven's user was raised. She was raised here by the three legendary birds Corona, Winona and Severitatus. This palace contains a beautiful and intricate back yard, over fifty bedrooms, multiple libraries that could cover an acre in total, not including the Library of the Pinnacle, which is about an acre upwards. The most intricate and well detailed part of this castle is the foyer in which most battles take place. *Rift Cannon- This is a weapon in which was said to be able to rip apart the heaven's. The cannon is as big as Etherion but makes Etherion look like a baby toy. What it can do is make a rift in the sky which implodes over a certain area then sucking it into a giant vortex. This than explodes winking it out of existence. **Jupiter Rift- Nearly as powerful as a combination of three Jupiter Cannons and also Etherion. This makes all of Era's weapons seem futile, and like they were child’s play. *Rifter- This generates a blade in which is capable to make rifts of all kind with ease. This blade is known as Heaven's Rifter, the blade of Eternal Vortexes. It is capable of destroying whatever it wants in a simple slash, including Etherion. This blade can pierce through diamonds with ease although appearing very delicate, due to being crystalline glass. **Light Rifter- This blade is capable of destroying anything in its path. This is the forbidden blade, not capable of being summoned without the consent of the Magic Council. Eruption is the final form of rifting and also the strongest. Nothing has managed to ever deflect an eruption, not even Dan Straight of the Zentopia Legion Corps and his shield Ricochet. There is only one known attack as the others are for execution purposes only. This attack is: *Wish Force- This is a white eruption which forms somewhere around the opponent. This then unleashes a ray of energy and life force at the enemy sending them flying into the ground. This is a hidden art, which isn't supposed to be used. Taboo The taboo in which it cannot be broken is not Darcy's self taboo, but it is that you should never turn on your masters. If you dare try to kill them, you will be obliterated from all memories, making it impossible to be remembered or have ever even had existance. Another taboo of the magic is that you shouldn't learn the magic which opposes the heaven's known as Hell's Magic, which unlike manipulating Phose and air-related beings, manipulates flame and ground, the two things which are strongest to opposing the heavens. If you learn this magic you will have to choose in which you want to keep. Darcy's self taboo is to refrain from using the Winds of Notos, or else she will end up going insane and turning against all she loves. This was a taboo given to her from her masters as she was memory taught by this magic. If she then begins to turn on everything she loves and she will end up breaking all of her magic's taboos at once, destroying her completely. Variations Being the Mother Magic of all Sky, Wind or Air Magic, there are a multitude of different variations which are on a very long list which includes Lost Magic and Ancient Magic as well. Some Variations are: *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic *Sky God Slayer Magic *Wind Magic *Air Magic *Airspace *Gravity Magic *Pressure *Storm Magic *Temperature Magic *Biosphere Magic *Terrain Effect Magic *Dimensions Magic Pocket Dimensions Pocket Dimensions are one of the main creations of the magic. They are capable of shifting the space-time around one or more people allowing them to be teleported into these created pocket dimensions. Many of these are used to teleport into an arena, but also to manipulate the terrain. What can be made are new rooms or pillars, or even obstacles from air. Some of the most noted of these spells are: *Eternity Castle- Look up in Rifts at Embody. *Pillar- forms pillars of the terrain to prevent the opponent from being able to move, or can be used to attack which then hits the opponent at high speeds, knocking them backwards oreventing attacks or speeds. *Shield- Makes a sphere of the strongest part of the terrain around then deflecting any attacks. Ultimate Attacks Now being the Mother Magic of Sky Magic, this uses many different forms for Ultimate attacks. This can manipulate the universes and also many other things. The three attacks that are known to have ever been used are: *Milky Way- This attack creates a sphere of sky energy in the users hand which then makes it night instantaneously. This attack fuses with the light of the stars and the moon to charge it, making it someone like a vortex, all of the energy then circling the giant sphere of energy created around the user's hand. This then can be thrown at the enemy, becoming gargantuan in the action of being thrown, with the energy surrounding forming around it like a vortex, but also as a torrent attack which sucks the opponent up into a submission of star attacks. The sphere then sinks into the ground after taking the enemy, shooting then into the air explosng, releasing the light of day again, allowing the essence of time to return to the area. *Eclipse- This attack creates a ring of energy around those who are being supported which gives them an ultimates stats boost, allowing them to destroy cities in a single move. Another purpose that this has is the power of ressurection. The light if swarmed around the dead boosts spiritual ability to turn them into an astral being allow them to project their being in the human world. This also then allows those who were ressurected to use their old magic and makes it appear that not a single day passed while they were gone. *Supernova- This attack can create a giant sphere of golden energy in the air over your opponent. This attack radiates very warm heat, but also feeds off of their magic power. Once supplied with enough energy this attack then explodes, depleating the opponents conciousness and their energy then giving that to a fallen ally or to the caster. This can be used for also mainly attacking purpses in using the energy of the opponent(s) to erupt, then destroying the ground below them. Instant Disintegration This as the name implies allowes the pressure around an enemy to increase so rapidly and heavily which then causes the opponent to explode and disintegrate. The main purpose of the instant disintegration is to wipe out monsters with ease after an ironically long period of charging up your abilities. Some of the main Disintegrations spells are: *I.D. (Instant Disintegration)- This attack instantly disintegrates any spells, shields, equipment or monsters with ease. *Disintegration Vortex- This is a combination with a rift which inturn after imploding will cause a massive explosion which can wipe out anything in the vicinity then disintegrating it to ash. *D.S. (Disintegration Shield)- This spell is a shield spell which prevents any attacks from hitting, due to dissintegrating their particles on contact. Teleportation Due to this being a air related magic, the user can turn their body into air particles. This not only allows the user to dodge multiple attacks at once but this also allows them to teleport throughout the air, maintaining slight body mass whilst in particles. This is basicly a mixture of flight and being able to turn their body into air particles. Their are many forms of teleportation that can be done and some of that is: *Teleportation- Basic form of teleportation. *Infusion- Teleporting into a support magic to be able to absorb all particles of energy very quickly. *Diffusion- Using the transformation into air particles to manipulate particles to diffuse fires or things like that. The main use is as given as an example, to diffuse fires. *Glitching- A form of Phose-Teleportation which is known as glitching. This leaves a tail of blue behind the particles of the user, who is covered in the blue particles. Being a phose this can be sent through walls or basically any form of substance, even as an attack known as Glitch-Comet, which causes the opponent to collapse after being stabbed with phose energy. This is mainly used by Glitch Mages as well. Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic